The Band Concert: What Really Happened
by Vampire Queen of the Opera
Summary: Last year, the band of my school went to an old high school for our state band contest. While we were there, some... Strange things happened. Everything I am going to tell you is the absolute truth... More or less. The names of everyone have been changed.
1. Chapter 1

The Band Concert: What Really Happened. Chapter One: You Heard it Too, Right?

**AN: Last year, the band of my school went to an old high school for our state band contest. While we were there, some... Strange things happened. Everything I am going to tell you is the absolute truth... More or less. The names of everyone have been changed to protect their identities and shit. Please enjoy and review. **

Tori rested her head against the window of the bus, her friend Nathan was sitting next to her, talking to their other friend, Joy. The three seventeen year old friends were all very different. Tori, Victoria Davis, was short and tan, with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were framed by thick black glasses. Nathan Matthews, the only guy in theri small group, was tall and muscular, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Then there was Joy Lowery. She was deffinatly the heart of the group. She was tall and skinny with pale skin and light brown hair and bright green eyes. The one thing the three friends had in common was that they were nerds. Band nerds, to be specific. Tori and Joy played the flute, and Nathan played the trombone.

Nathan elbowed Tori, "Hey, Tori. Why so quiet?"

Tori looked over at him, "Hm? Oh, I'm just really nervous. What if we lose. You know I can't stand losing."

Joy leaned over the seat, "And we have to wear dress clothes. Ew." She made a face.

Joy was right. The whole band was forced to wear black trousers and white dress shirts. Not to mention dress shoes. Tori of course wore her boots.

Nathan laughed, "You just hate being out of skimpy outfits."

Joy stuck her tongue out at him, "And you're just angry because I stole your street corner."

He pushed her shoulder, "Yes, I'm furious about that! How am I going to make a living?"

Tori giggled, "You could always go downtown with me on the weekends. I make plenty of money down there."

Nathan laughed and put an arm around her shoulder, "I may just have to take you up on that offer."

Joy laughed and made a heart with her fingers around Nathan and Tori, "Aw, you two love birds!"

Tori blushed and looked down. Nathan flipped Joy off, "Oh, screw you."

She winked, "Maybe later." With that, she turned around in her seat.

Tori and Nathan spent the rest of the bus ride listening to Tori's iPod, jamming out to My Chemical Romance and all the other greats.

When the band finally arrived at the old high school, Tori smiled, "This place is amazing!"

Joy nodded, "Yeah, to bad it's in the ghetto."

Nathan pushed them out of the way, "Drive-by!" He laughed and ruffled and their hair, "A pimp's gotta look out for his bitches."

Tori rolled her eyes, "You know you're my bitch."

The group was split up then, the girls going with the other flutes and Nathan wwith the trombones. They all walked into the grand auditorium and sat in the rows, watching the other bands play. Tori really wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were on one of the windows high on the walls. The windows looked just big enough for a person to stand up incovered with beige curtins. There was a sudden movement in one of the windows, like someone pushing the curtain from inside**. **Tori jumped up and grabbed Joy's arm, causing both of their fluted to fall to the ground.

Joy jumped, "Jesus! What is it?"

Tori pointed at the window, "There's someone in that window!" She whispered.

Joy picked up the flutes, "You're on crack, Tori."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, she knew what she saw. Not long after that, the band made it's way to the library, where they were going to practice. Tori walked close to Nathan, looking around. As they walked, Tori heard a ghostly whisper. She clutched Nathan's arm, "Did you hear that?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah."

"What was it?" Tori whispered.

He looked down at her, a dark expression on his face, "Three years ago, there was a fire at this school. No one was hurt or killed except for one freshman. They never found his body, but they figured it had burned away or something. Some people say they can still here his wails. That his ghost still haunts the shool."

Tori had gone pale, "R-really?"

Nathan nodded, "Really."


	2. Chapter 2

The Band Concert: What Really Happened. Chapter 2: Was that the Ghost?

**AN: Two reviews! Woot! And so it continues! **

Tori walked to rest of the way silently next to Nathan, who was joking around with Joy. Had she seen the ghost? Was there even really a ghost. No, surely not. Ghosts didn't exsist... Did they? Tori shoved all the thoughts away from her head as the band made it's way into the library.

The practice went like they usually did. The band teacher would yell at them, they would play, then get yelled at again. Tori let her mind wander as she played, having already memorized the song. Her eyes looked around the room, taking in the grand surroundings. As she looked, she saw a flash of white and black outside the door.

Tori jumped in surprise, hitting her flute against her throat, makingher cough. Ms. Grey, the band teacher, looked at her, "Tori?"

She coughed again, "Can I get some water? I have something in my throat."

Ms. Grey sighed and nodded. Tori quickly set her flute down and ran out the door. She looked around and saw the same flash of black and white turning the corner ahead of her. Tori chased after it, running down a dark empty hallway. She stopped and caught her breath, looking around. She didn't see anything, or anyone.

She sighed, "I'm insane..."

Tori suddenly felt a hand clamp over her mouth and a pair of lips at her ear, "Why did you follow me?" Came a raspy male voice

She tried to turn around, but the voice had a tight hold on her waist. He lowered his hand from her moth. SHe sighed, "I-I don't know..."

The voice laughed, "You don't know? Pity. But I can't just let you go now. You'll tell."

Tori shook her head, "I won't. I promise."

The voice lowered his lips down her neck, "How do I know I can believe you?"

She shivered, "You can." She whispered, "I won't tell a soul."

He trailed his lips back up to her ear, his breathing tickling her as he went, "I don't know." He teased, "I have been lonely..."

Tori gasped, "Are... Are you the ghost?"

The voice laughed again, "Could a ghost do this?"

He quickly wrapped something around Tori's eyes so she couldn't see and spun her around before crushing his lips down on her's. Tori's eyes widened behind the blindfold. Her instincts were screaming at her to fight him off, to push him away. But she couldn't resist the temptation and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The not-quite-a-ghost wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his lips desperate against hers. Tori's fingers curled into his hair, it was soft and sleek. He suddenly shoved her against a row of lockers, his kisses deeper and frantic. Tori gave a small moan, which gave his tongue the perfect entrance to dance with her's. But then, her fingers felt something hard and cold on one side of his face. She ran a hand over it, a mask?

He got angry then and pulled away, "Strike number one." He growled.

Tori pulled the blindfold off and looked around. She stood up and banged her head against a locker, "I just made out with someone I haven't actually seen..."

She walked down the hall, trying to push down the giddy excitement she felt. She opened the door to the library and walked in, sliding into her seat next to Joy.

Joy raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you go? And what did you do?"

Tori looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Joy smirked, "You're grinning like a freaking fool."

Tori picked up her flute and looked at her sheet music, "No I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about."

Joy rolled her eyes as the band began practicing again. Tori's thoughts drifted to the strange boy in the hallway. Who was he? Why did he kiss her? And why was he wearing a mask? All these thoughts and more buzzed around her head as the band finished practicing and Ms. Grey gave one of her famous pep talks.

With a final, "You can do it!" Ms. Grey led the band out of the library. Tori and Joy walked silently next to each other, Tori loking around the old school for any sine of her mysterious friend. As they walked out of the main building and towards the auditorium, Nathan caught up with them, "You okay?" He asked.

Tori looked at him, "What? Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, "You were coughing pretty bad. And you looked kinda flustered when you came back."

Tori laughed nervously, "Yeah. I was just nervous and stuff."

Nathan nodded, "Alright. Well, here we go." They had made it to the back entrance of the auditorium.

Tori felt a cold breeze at her neck, "_Good luck._"


	3. Chapter 3

The Band Concert: What Really Happened. Chapter 3: Where am I?

**AN: And so the story continues... **

Tori looked around after she heard the voice, "Hello?" She whispered.

As she looked around, all the other band members walked into the auditorium, leaving her outside. She continued to look around, she knew she heard his voice. As she was looking around, she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and nose, this time there was a rag in her hand. A rag with something... That smelled... Funny... Tori collapsed.

...

Tori woke up some time later, lying in a soft bed. She moaned sleepily and stretched, sitting up. Then she paniced, where was she? What happened? She looked down, thankfully she was still wearing her clothes, minus her boots. Tori slid out of the bed and rubbed her head, which was throbbing painfully.

"Hello?" She called, "Where am I?"

There was a noise behind her and she felt something being wrapped around her eyes, "Good. You're awake."

Tori looked around, "Why am I here? And why do I have a blindfold?"

Two hands led her back to the bed and sat her down, "You're safe here. And you mustn't see me."

She sighed, "What's your name?"

He was silent for a moment, "My name is Erik."

Tori nodded, "How old are you?"

"Same as you." Erik said, "17."

She was silent for a moment, "Why did you kiss me?"

Erik stood from the bed and sighed, "I've been alone for three years... You know how lonely that gets?" He sat next to her again and ran the back of his hand over her cheek, "I guess I just couldn't help myself." He whispered in her ear.

Tori shivered, "I n-need to see you."

Erik growled, "No you don't."

She frowned, "Yes. I need to see you or I won't know if you're real or not!"

He sighed, "Fine." He reaxched around her head to untie the blindfold and lowered it from her eyes.

Tori gasped when she saw him. He was handsome. He had messy black hair that fell into his eyes and beautiful blue eyes. The only thing was the white mask on the right side of his face.

Erik looked away, "I would appreciate it if you didn't ask."

Tori nodded, "I won't..." She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, "Why are you living here alone?"

He sighed, "I just do... I don't like talking about this." He smiled, "Not I'm not alone any longer. I have you."

She smiled, "I suppose you do..."

SHe trailed off as he kissed her again, fiecer and less restrained then last time. He curled his fingers in her hair and pulled her close.

Tori pulled away after a moment, "Wait... I c-can't stay here."

Erik looked confused, "And why not?"

She looked at him seriously, "I have a life, a family, I hae to go to school."

He brought his lips to her neck, nipping lightly, "Forget all of that." He whispered seductivly, "Stay here with me."

Tori wimpered, "Erik, I c-can't." She shivered at his breathing at her collar bone.

Erik pulled away and looked down at her, his sad blue eyes boring into her's, "Please, Victoria. I can't stand to be lonely for another day."

She put a hand on his unmasked cheek, "Then come with me! We'll find you a place to stay and you can go to school with me."

He stood up angrily, "I can bever leave this place. I'm cursed."

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Cursed? Erik, what do you mean?"

"Forget it, Tori." Erik said, sitting next to her, "If you must leave... Give me something to remember you by?"

She looked down, "I don't know what I could give you..." She trailed off.

Erik put a finger under her chin and pulled her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes, "Your kiss is all I need." He whispered.

Tori wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and pulled his lips down onto her's. Erik put a hand at the small of her back and the other behind her head, pressing her body close to smirked against her lips, _It's just too easy... _

...

When the band got on the stage and took their seats, Joy looked around, the seat next to her's empty. She turned and looked at Nathan, "Where's Tori?"

Ms. Grey cleared her throat, "Joy! Face the front!"

Joy turned and looked at Ms. Grey, "Tori's not here."

Her eyes went wide, "What do you mean, 'Tori's not here'?"

Joy shrugged, "Exactly what I said. She's not here."


	4. Chapter 4

The Band Contest: What Really Happened. Chapter 4: Um, help?

**AN: This chapter gets pretty racy. Not so much that I have to rate it M, but I'm just warning you. Enjoy and please review. **

One of the jugdes walked onto the stage, "Is there a problem."

Ms. Grey turned to him, "It seems one of our flutists is missing."

He sighed, "I guess we have to find her then."

Joy turned to Nathan, "Where do you think she is?"

Nathan shrugged, "I dunno. I'm worried about her though..."

...

A while into their kiss, Tori realized just how far they had gotten. Tori was leaning back over the bed, Erik over her. His hand was around her thigh, rubbing it gently. She had he fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly. They kissed like that for a while, unaware of anything else in the world besides each other. Tori sucked gently on Erik's bottom lip, causing him to make a noise that was a cross between a moan and a growl . He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. She gave it to him and their tongues danced to gether, battiling for dominance. Tori stopped and pulled away, "Wait... W-what are we doing?"

Erik's lips moved to her neck and sucked and nipped gently, "Whatever you want." He whispered huskily.

Tori wimpered a bit, "Erik..."

He removed his lips from her neck and loked down at her, "Yes?"

She put a hand over his mask, "I need to see you..."

Erik looked away, "Victoria... No. You can never see my face..."

Tori got angry than and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes, "Erik. I don't care what your face looks like. And don't you think you owe me? You scare the shit out of me and kiss me without my consent. Then you drug me and bring me to this place! Then you say I can neevr see your face? No, I don't think so."

He sighed and rolled off of her, sitting up on the bed. Tori sat up next to him, "Please Erik?"

Erik stood and faced away from her, "No, Tori."

Tori narrowed her eyes and stood from the bed. She walked up to Erik and spun him around, ripping off his mask. Erik was instantly furious and shoved her onto the ground, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He roared.

Tori let out a cry when she het the ground and looked up at Erik. On the right side of his face was a terrible burn. His skin was red and so badly burned it looked almost melted. His eyebrow and eyelashed were gone around his right eyes and ow that she looked closer, his right eyes looked lighter and somewhat glazed over. But all in all, it wasn't absolutly horrendous.

"E-Erik..." Tori wimpered.

Erik glared down at her, he looked furious and somewhat insane, "What? Oh, did I scare you? Has my face frightened you?"

"N-no I-"

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, "Liar!" He laughed darkly, "No matter. Now that you've seen me. You _belong _to me."

Tori tried to pull her wrist away from Erik's painful grasp, "Erik, please-"

Erik shoved Tori onto the bed and crawled on top of her, laughing maniacally, "You are _MINE_ now, Victoria. And I will do with you whatever I please!"

She squirmed beneath him and started crying, "Let me go!" She cried, "Please!"

He laughed again, "Why Tori? Do I make you nervous? Have I frightened you?" He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

Tori just cried, keeping her eyes shut tight.

...

All the teachers had left the auditorium and were searching the school grounds, looking for Tori. The students from all of the schools were sitting in the auditorium, chattering nervously. Joy had her head in her hands, sitting in between Nathan and Kat, another one of their friends.

Joy sighed, "I should've noticed she didn't come in. Oh, this all my fault."

Kat rubbed her back, "No it's not. You can't blame yourself. Tori will be fine."

Nathan was sitting silently, looking off in the distance. _They have to find her..._ He thought, _Oh God, what could be happening to her? She must be so scared... _

**AN: Yes, my Erik is INSANE. **


End file.
